Sacrificing An Alice
by Hana02
Summary: Mikan is a student of Alice Academy with an Alice of Nullification. Now she have to sacrifice her Alice to the AntiAlice organization to save the academy. Is it the end for our dear Mikan?


**_Sacrificing An Alice by Hana02_**

_**Summary: **_What if you had live on a thing you knew your own and then suddenly was forced to be taken back from you. Mikan is in the burn. All knew about her nullifying alice, and the anti-alice organization wanted to take it away from her using their new invention Alice Sucker. Mikan can't go away from the misery knowing that the academy is in danger, will she give it or not?

**Authors Note: **Hello! Wow! This is my 4th fanfic under Gakuen Alice. Guess I'm addicted! Well don't judge it until you read it as a whole. Don't know if it's nice cause it's kindaof a sci-fi but you must read it cause it's about friendship and love.

"So when do you want me to tell her?" a voice from the staff room asked

"As soon as possible, we have to give her enough time to say goodbye to her alice and maybe to her friends because there's a possibility that she can't handle the pressure that invention can do…." A familiar voice answered

"Damn that invention!" Mr. Narumi said

"Is there no other way we can get rid of it?" Mr. Noda asked

"No other way, the government might kill us when they don't give their supports. So please bear with the situation. If we will not surrender her, there were more live that could be taken away instead of one.." Mr. Jinno said

"Then I'll take it!" Mr. Narumi said while opening the door

"Hotaru… you're the best, that's a cool invention!" Mikan exclaimed

"Tone down a bit Mikan, you are disturbing others…." Yuu said

"Sorry.." Mikan answered

"Hotaru what's your invention for?" Anna asked

"It's a heat regulator. A weapon for bad guys…" Hotaru said hile lifting it because Mikan want to hold it

"It's very amazing!" Koko exclaimed

"You want to try it?" Hotaru asked

"Yeah sure!" They all said

DAK DAK DAK DAK

"Hotaru! You're so mean! I'm not even a bad guy!" Mikan shouted and crying like waterfalls

"But you're a naughty girl…" Hotaru said emotionlessly

"That sure can roast!" Nonoko said

Mikan is still crying in pain when Narumi entered the room without a smile and very moody. As usual Class B is scolded for being noisy.

"Class B could you please shut up and take up your seats!" Narumi shouted

"What's happening to him?" Ruka whispered

"He sure got a crazy day.." Natsume answered very bothered

"Mr. Narumi…" Mikan muttered

skip the boring part of the class

"why is Mr. Narumi acting like a weird today?" Yuu asked

"He just got his own problems……" Hotaru said

"this is the first time I saw him like that.." Mikan said

"Mikan we have to talk.." Mr. Narumi said coldly

"About what sensei?" Mikan asked

"Come with me…." Narumi said

Mikan waved goodbye to Hotaru and Yuu with a big smile and she put her arm on Narumi's arm like a clinging monkey.

"You know Hotaru sometimes Mikan is acting more weird than Mr. Narumi is now doing…." Yuu said sweatdrop

"That's the first time you said a thing about Mikan with sense, Yuu…" Hotaru said and smiled

"What!?" Mikan exclaimed

She is in the staff room where she discovered she would be meeting not only Narumi but with the other staff of the academy.

"Please analyze the situation Ms. Sakura…" Mr. Jinno said trying to calm the brunette

"But what if.. what if I die? What about my dreams? My friends? My grandpa? My future?" Mikan said silently

"How about the academy.." The mysterious Ms. Serena said

"The Academy?" Mikan said silently

"_**Wow! It's amazing here in this Academy!"**_

Well, someone told me yesterday  
That when you throw your love away  
You act as if you don't care  
You look as if you're going somewhere  
But I just can't convince myself  
I couldn't live with no one else  
And I can only play that part  
And sit and nurse my broken heart, so lonely

"It's the best school I ever had!" 

You are so fixed with yourself  
That you can't behold your life passing you by  
Wake up brisk before you vanity breaks you  
Open your eyes while you still can

"ok… I will do it.. for the academy…" Mikan said and run away with all her tears

"What takes Mikan so long?" Yuu asked

"I think their meeting is very important…." Hotaru said while drinking the fruit juice she bought from the cafeteria.

Mikan is slowly walking and thinking about the decision she made.

"Grandpa?……." Mikan muttered

**Grandpa: **don't think of your self think for the others and you can have peace forever, Mikan! For the others!

"I have to do what I have to do until Saturday 'cause it's my last day…" Mikan said very sad and then smile very big when she saw Natsume.

"Good Morning Natsume!" she shouted and waved to the raven boy

"huh?" he looked up "Stupid polka dots!" he grit

Natsume sit under his favorite tree and Mikan run to sit with him.

"Hey! Natsume what keeps you busy these days?" Mikan asked

Natsume looked at the smiling brunette

"Missions…" He said and went back to his manga

"Can I asked you?" She asked

"What?" Natsume said looking at his manga

"What if I went gone or die? Would you be sad? Will you cry for me?" She asked innocently

"stupid question!" He muttered

"What? Your answer I'm waiting.." Mikan said impatiently

"That thing would never happen!" Natsume shouted

"Hotaru is in the cafeteria together with the class president, go see her. Asked her that stupid question and I will bet you would be fired again by her Baka Gun…." Natsume said with a devilish smile

"ok! Thank you Natsume and always remember even you didn't treat me as a friend… inside of this.." Mikan touch his and her chest

"I'm your friend!" she said with a big smile and run

Natsume was left looking at the brunette's way

"but I'm sure to be feeling very sad….." he muttered and returned to his manga

"Hotaru!!" Mikan shouted

"shh!!!!!!" all the people in the cafeteria exclaimed

"sorry…" Mikan said silently

"What took you so long Mikan?" Yuu exclaimed

"We've been waiting for you for an hour…" Hotaru seconded

"sorry..ahm.. Could you please go with me in the central town?" Mikan said

"We don't have any money to bring. The allowance day is still next week.." Yuu said

"Don't worry I have! I will buy all the things you want….." Mikan said

"Really!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hotaru and Yuu exclaimed

Mikan nodded

"You sure had saved enough………."Hotaru said

"Yup!" Mikan said with a big smile

"Then come on………" Natsume said who came from nowhere

"Can we join?" Ruka asked

"Ofcourse!" Mikan said very happy

Mikan and all her friends enjoy their day to the central town. They also went on Friday and sure Mikan's purse got busted! But she knew that money can't buy her happiness knowing that she is with her friends for her last days.

"Goodnight Hotaru…" Mikan said when she take Hotaru to her room

"Goodnight Mikan, get a good sleep.." Hotaru said ad smiled

"Ok.. best friend… I love you Hotaru! I will get a good sleep tonight, promise!" Mikan smiled and hugged her best friend but deep inside she knew she can never have a good sleep tonight.

She twist back and walk while Hotaru closed the door. Mikan is silently crying and walking to the Sakura trees after she'd drop her last letter to her grandpa.

"tomorrow.. I will never see the academy again.. my friends.. Hotaru… the special ability class and grandpa also Ruka and Natsume….." she said while her tears are falling down

"what are you talking Polka dots?" Natsume jumped from a branch

"Nothing………" Mikan said wiping away her tears

"So.. you decided to sacrifice your alice and also your life?" Natsume said

"How did you know?" Mikan asked

Natsume paused and tell Mikan what happened

**FLASHBACK**

Natsume is walking along the corridors of the staff area.

"What the? It's polka dots……." He said silently

He peek into a little opening of the door.

"Please analyze the situation Ms. Sakura…" Mr. Jinno said trying to calm the brunette

"But what if.. what if I die? What about my dreams? My friends? My grandpa? My future?" Mikan said silently

"How about the academy.." The mysterious Ms. Serena said

"The Academy?" Mikan said silently

"ok… I will do it.. for the academy…"

END OF FLASHBACK 

"you knew it already before….." Mikan said and cried. She unto Natsume and cried into his chest

Natsume fell down because of Mikan's weight but manage to sit and lean still.

"I will do this for the academy….but…but… I will miss you all…." Mikan said still crying

Natsume looked at the brunette and tap her back. He made up his mind.

"Are you ready?" Narumi asked

"Yes. But please do it fast I don't want my friends to see this.." Mikan said

They went into the Northern Forest without noticing Mikan's friends are on their back.

"Imai, will your invention work?" Natsume asked

"You want me to try it on you, hyuuga?" Hotaru said pointing her latest invention

"stop it.." Ruka said

"Now let's do our plan…." Yuu said

Mikan's friends wait for the arrival of the anti-alice organization led by Reo. Natsume grit and taking control of himself not to ruin the plan.

"Make it fast…" Mikan said

"ok…..that's more I like it….." Reo said and point the Alice sucker

"Now go!" Yuu said

Hotaru fired her latest invention while Ruka's pheromone goes with the animals attacking the members of the nti- alice organization. Yuu is making an illusion for the other members not to see Mikan. Natsume run and carry Mikan with his arms. He placed her in a safe place.

"now don't go anywhere.." Natsume warned

Mikan nodded. Natsume jumped into the branch and went to Reo.

"the students are in trouble!" Narumi shouted

The teachers went down and used their alices for the first time in front of their students to protect them.

Hotaru took pictures of the scene and also footages as part of their plan.

The day ends with the cops arresting the members of the anti-alice organization.

"This is not the end!" Reo said angrily

Mikan startled.

"Don't be afraid were here…" Hotaru said

"Hotaru!!!!!" She hug her best friend

"Thank you.. all of you… thank you…." Mikan said tear eyed

"Mikan were sorry….." Narumi said and all the teachers vow

"We must not let you give your own life, even if it's for the academy." Ms. Serena said

"It's ok I understand……." Mikan said

"What now? How about the support for the academy?" The evil Jin-jin asked

The teachers all went sweat drop.

"Don't worry Imai has it…….." Ruka said and smiled

"Here sell this pictures and footages. All worth 2 million dollars just convert it into rabbits. Enough to support the academy for 3 years…" Hotaru said

"OH! Hotaru you're the best!!!!!!!!" Mikan exclaimed

They all looked into Mikan and laugh.

Mikan looked at Natsume and smiled

Natsume just stared at her and walk away.

"you're a true friend…..Natsume Hyuuga." Mikan said smiling looking at the raven's way

"Also you…polka dots…." Whispered Natsume

**Me: **Hope you like it! Please drop your reviews on my 4th fanfic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So long !!!!!

Sayonara!!!!!!!!


End file.
